1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to keyboard apparatus and, more particularly, to a keyboard apparatus adjustable to the physical characteristics of a user to provide maximum comfort and efficiency for the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,429 (Gubbe et al.) discloses a computer system which includes a shelf mounted on rollers, and the rollers are selectively movable on any of a plurality of tracks to adjust a keyboard to a desired height. The shelf moves inwardly for storage and is moved outwardly for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,200 (Hagstrom and Swanson) discloses another computer system in which a keyboard is secured to the front of the terminal and movable outwardly and downwardly to a convenient level for use by a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,086 (Kwiecinski and Yauger) discloses a work station for a word processing system. A keyboard is adjustable on a front platform at the work station and a console or monitor is disposed on an adjustable platform. A crank adjustment through a scissor strut mechanical linkage is used to adjust the height of the platform for the monitor or console. In addition, the platform includes a pivoting portion on which the console or monitor is directly disposed for angular adjustment of the monitor or console. The keyboard may also be adjusted to limited heights and limited angular adjustment by means of a series of vertically extending slots. The support shelf for the keyboard includes pins which extend through the slots and the limited height and angular adjustment is accomplished by securing the pins in the slots.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,835 (Reese and Fisher) discloses a manually adjustable table assembly for supporting a keyboard and a monitor. The keyboard and the monitor are disposed on adjustable tables or platforms. The platforms are independently adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,563 (Presson) discloses a turntable support for a keyboard and monitor. The apparatus is designed to be used as a work station, with four different orientations of the apparatus for four different users of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,553 (McCall) discloses a keyboard system in which the keyboard is split into two separate portions. The two portions are spaced apart from each other and may be adjusted to orient the keyboard portions for the user. The keyboard portions are spaced apart a predetermined or fixed amount, and they may be adjusted somewhat from the original, predetermined location.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,005 (Lahr) discloses a splitable keyboard in which the keyboard is divided into two portions. The two portions may be disposed adjacent to each other to provide a single or unitary keyboard, or they may be moved apart by sliding them on a fixed slide bar. In addition, the keyboard portions may be tilted on the slide bar.
In addition to the above patents, each of which deals, in some manner, with the adjustability of a keyboard, and, in some cases, related elements, there are other patents which disclose various types of adjustable racks, tables, or the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,601,988, (Vanderveld) discloses the mechanical elements involved in a rotating display rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,350 (Hansen) discloses an extension slide for a table and/or desk. Mechanical structure for extending a desk, and for tilting a desk, is illustrated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,097 (Naess and Larsson) discloses a data terminal desk apparatus in which the desk includes a flat surface, when the desk apparatus is in its closed position. The desk includes different portions which open to disclose or provide a keyboard storage area within the desk. A monitor is secured to the back of the desk and is movable along the back of the desk on a rail system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,510 (Jedziniak) discloses a shelf system for storing data processing equipment or elements. A primary housing includes storage space for a keyboard. The keyboard moves out of the cabinet storage space for use. A monitor disposed on the top of the cabinet is rotatable or pivotable on a turntable secured to the top of the cabinet.
Most of the patents discussed above disclose some type of movable support structure for some type of data processing equipment. Typically, there is a keyboard involved. An object of the patents, among others, appears to be to provide convenient data processing elements for a user. Both keyboards and monitors are typically involved. Obviously, the efficiency of a user is enhanced when both the terminal and the keyboard are conveniently oriented or located for the physical comfort of the user.